I Don't Usually Do This
by Jagger3
Summary: Alec is on a date with a strange man called Magnus Bane. They end up at Alec's apartment later that evening for a beer and to relax, but it ends up to be something much more. Rated M for lemons


Alec looked over his glass of wine and grinned, "What are you doing?"

"Watch." His date whispered, and reached forward and unscrewed the salt shaker cap. He held it in one fist, waved his other hand over it, and then uncurled his fingers. The cap was gone.

The dark haired young man chuckled, "What did you do with it?"

"I banished it." The man replied mysteriously, and then snapped his fingers, "Now, look in your napkin."

"Alright." Alec gave him a weird look and then pulled his napkin from his lap and unfolded it over the table. There was a faint rustling and then the salt shaker cap fell out. "Woah! How did you do that?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets."

Alec laughed and finished his wine. This was his second date with a charming man called Magnus Bane. The two of them had met at a bookstore, both of them completely lost and looking for the same book, and somehow ended up exchanging phone numbers. Their last date had been to the movies, Alec's treat, and now Magnus was taking him out to dinner.

"So, what kind of animals do you like?" Magnus asked, toying with the steam of his wine glass.

"Well, I liked a lot…it's rather hard to pick a favorite." Alec mused, "Can you narrow it down?"

Magnus's head tilted as he thought, the dim lighting in the restaurant making the blues and red in his hair appear almost sinisterly dark. "What sort of pet animal?"

"Cat." Alec answered immediately, "Always wanted one, but my parents are allegoric."

"I have a cat!" Magnus looked overly proud of this fact, "His name is Chairman Meow."

Alec stared for a moment and then felt a slow smile stretch across his face, "That's the best name I've ever heard for a cat."

Magnus beamed at him.

The place they were eating at was a quaint little restaurant, hidden deep in town behind a beat up flower shop next door. It was casual wear, and you'd find just about anything in there. But the food was good and the company was better, so Alec found himself taking a liking to the little place. It was strange but welcoming, a lot like his date. Magnus was wearing a dark shirt that covered everything, yet it was tight enough that it didn't even matter. It was a dark red mixed with swirling black, which matched his black jeans perfectly. And then, almost like he'd thrown it on for the hell of it, was a bright purple belt with silver studs which matched the one looped earring he always wore. Alec was dressed a lot less conspicuously; he wore a simple pair of jeans and a light brown t-shirt with a small v-neck that stopped right at the base of his collar bone.

They finished their meal and Magnus paid for the bill, tipping their waiter extremely generously, before getting up and holding his hand out to Alec, "Shall we?"

Alec blushed and accepted his hand. They walked together to Magnus's car and talked the entire drive back to Alec's apartment. It was raining out, and the car was warm and dry when Magnus parked it outside the looming brick building, "Well, this has been fun." He smiled warmly at Alec, his black eye shadow giving him a wicked look.

"Yeah." Alec winced mentally at the lame response, "Well…it's pretty late…I should…" He found himself inarticulate as his eyes caught the green gold ones across from him. He found himself leaning forward and gasped gently when Magnus met him half way, bringing their lips together in a kiss. It sent an electrical current down Alec's spine as he felt Magnus's soft lips pressing against his own. He was barely aware of himself reaching towards him and wrapping his fingers in the surprisingly soft hair, but he was very aware of Magnus's hands. One was cupping his face gently while the other held him by his lower back, making him lean even closer to the man.

Magnus was forced to draw back in order to breathe and grinned at the blush that had painted itself across Alec's cheeks.

"D-do you want to come in? For a beer." Alec hastily added, not wanting to come off as easy. He smiled when Magnus agreed and felt his eyes roving over the tight fitting clothing as they both ran for shelter from the rain. Suddenly, as they were scrambling up the steps, Magnus whirled around and grabbed Alec by the shoulders, bringing him in for another soul searing kiss. Alec moaned unintentionally and moved his body against Magnus's, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. The rain snuck in between their lips, adding a fresh, spring taste to their tongues as they twirled and danced together. The water soaked them thoroughly, cascading down their faces and causing their clothes to stick to their heated skin. Alec drew back, flushed and breathless, to see Magnus's shining, playful eyes.

"Always wanted to do that." The man sighed breathily, and then tugged the slightly blissed out Alec towards shelter. They hurried through the halls, grinning as they left huge puddles outside unsuspecting peoples doors for them to skid on in the morning. They reached the second floor and Alec swiftly shoved his key and kicked the door open, yelping when he felt Magnus nibble on his neck.

"Now why would you kick the door like that?" Teased the older man, "What did it do to you?"

"Got in the way." Alec growled, turning to kiss him again.

Magnus met the eager lips with a soft moan, allowing himself to be dragged unceremoniously into the dark apartment. He was glad of the warmth as seclusion as the door swung shut behind them, shivering slightly as his wet clothes gave him a slight chill. Alec seemed to be thinking the same thing because he tugged and steered him through the room, pausing only to open another door and lead him inside.

"Want a towel?" He asked breathlessly, kissing a droplet of water that hung on Magnus's chin.

"I want to get out of these wet clothes." Magnus purred, sliding his hands up and under Alec's shirt, running his thin fingers over the short male's surprisingly fit body. He felt Alec's breath hitch, but when he didn't resist, Magnus pulled the shirt off, tossing it away.

That seemed to spark something from the other one, and soon fingers were ruthlessly attacking each other's clothing, both desperate to feel each other's bare skin against their own. Suddenly they were touching, and Alec didn't bother to hold back a moan. He felt like he was on fire everywhere Magnus touched him. He backed up, holding the other male against him, and fell backwards onto his bed, chuckling slightly when Magnus yelped in surprise when he was pulled down too.

Magnus soon found Alec again and his mouth was everywhere. He kissed his lips, nose, chin, collar bone, and moved lower to his chest, paying extra special attention to the hardened nipples that awaited him. He ran his tongue over one and smirked as he heard Alec gasp in anticipation. One hand supported himself while the other ran its elegant fingers over Alec's smooth chest, down to his naval, then running lightly over a bed of curls before wrapping around the waiting arousal.

Alec bucked into the hand and moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Magnus's shoulders and kissing him passionately as he shuddered from the unexpected contact. He felt Magnus's mouth work against his own, nibbling on his lip, and then dipping in and tasting him. Alec groaned into the kiss as he felt the other male run his thumb along the head of his dick and then stroke the sides tauntingly. He broke for air and gasped as Magnus's lips just moved lower. "J-just so you know," the shorter man panted, running his hands through the other's hair encouragingly, "I don't usually do this."

Magnus chuckled and looked up, swiping his tongue over a pert nipple and watching his partner squirm in pleasure, "Me either, but for you I think I'll make an exception." He moved lower and ran his tongue over the slit on Alec's dick while he slid two fingers inside the other man, watching in growing excitement how he twisted and bucked, trying to take the fingers deeper. "Lube?" He asked, his voice unnaturally deep.

"B-bedside drawer." Alec moaned. He heard rustling and then a snapping sound, which he took to be the bottle opening. He didn't have to wait long, and soon felt something push inside of him, filling him up and stretching him in the most agonizingly delicious way, "Oh fuck yessss…"

Arching over Alec, Magnus gripped his partner's legs and hitched them over his shoulders, allowing him to slide in deeper. He groaned and let his head fall back, relishing how Alec clenched around him invitingly, making him quiver and try desperately to hold back from fucking him into the mattress.

"Magnus…" Alec gasped, his voice laced with so much need that the man above him snapped his eyes open and stared hungrily at him, his green gold eyes blazing like fire. Alec groaned and lifted his hips, clenching gently around the other male, "Move, move please don't make me wait."

Magnus shuddered and complied, thrusting into the tight, hot entrance and moaning along with Alec's choked cries of ecstasy. He picked up the pace, his hips snapping forward and then jerking back, but his eyes were still entranced by the male underneath him.

Alec didn't bother holding back, and completely let himself be taking by Magnus. He cried out when bolts of pleasure robbed his senses, he lifted his hips to meet with Magnus's, and he clung frantically to the bed sheets, his eyes shut tight and his mouth open.

Feeling Alec shudder and clench around him, Magnus picked up the pace, holding Alec's hips in the air as he slammed into his prostate repeatedly, groaning loudly along with Alec's pleasured shouts of more, harder, faster, more. He reached down and gripped his partner's member, stroking it along with his own erratic thrusts.

It was too much for Alec, and he cried out a warning before he came heavily into Magnus's hand, his entrance convulsing around the other's dick, stimulating a similar reaction. Alec cried out Magnus's name and heard him shout out his own.

Magnus slowly withdrew and collapsed next to Alec on the bed, basking in the afterglow. Almost as a sleepy afterthought, he reached over and pulled the shorter male against him and fell into a deep sleep.

Alec sighed happily and closed his eyes as well, not wanting to think about the awkward morning to come.

When Alec awoke he felt strange. It took him a second to realize he was sore from last night and his face heated up. Oh god. What had he done! He'd practically dragged a complete stranger into his house and then let said stranger have sex with him! Granted; it was the best sex Alec could remember in his life, but that was beside the point! Alec groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes to find his bed empty. Of course. Alec shoved his head back in his pillow, fighting down his misery; it wasn't like he knew the guy. He was decided whether or not to just lie there and die when the smell of something cooking wafted in. He turned his head and was greeted by the weirdest sight he'd ever seen.

Magnus was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a white apron, holding a frying pan full of bacon like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Breakfast?"

"Uh…sure." Alec stammered, blinking in shock as the other male turned away and walked back towards the kitchen. Alec almost choked; Magnus really wasn't wearing anything else. And his ass…god, that did things to him. He shivered and tried to fight back a smile when he heard Magnus shout,

"By the way! You still owe me a beer!"


End file.
